


Sharp

by Writing-Classic-Rock (writingfanfic)



Category: The Beatles
Genre: Biting, Blood, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 17:46:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12304356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingfanfic/pseuds/Writing-Classic-Rock
Summary: For the prompt: 'hey i was wondering if you could do a nsfw fix centered around george's teeth cause you know his teeth are great'I SURE AS HELL CAN





	Sharp

He smiles, and you can’t help but feel a little like prey as he bares his teeth.

They’re sharp, unnaturally sharp, and you admit they are the first thing you noticed when he smiled at you across the bar that day – you were entranced, glamoured by him, and to this day when your beautiful boy smiles, you feel shivers down your body.

“Yer beautiful,” he murmurs, and, as he sinks his teeth into your neck slowly, sliding his fingers inside you at the same time, your head tips back and your mouth falls open to gasp breathlessly. His bite stings for a moment; you feel weak, and as his thumb rubs your clit, you see him pull back to lick across his lips. There’s a bead of blood on his bottom lip, and you whimper helplessly before he kisses you, leaving the metallic taste in your mouth.

“George,” you gasp, and he swipes his thumb over your neck.

“I can leave better marks than that,” he says, softly, and as he dips his head to your chest above your heart, you arch against him, grinding down on his fingers again.


End file.
